


Hospital for Souls

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorders, M/M, psychotic decompensation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Another drabble on Drarry and Eating Disorders/i know i'm bad at making summary/





	Hospital for Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Bring me the Horizon's song Hospital for Soul  
>  Trigger warnings : eating disorders - cutting - psychotic/nevrotic decompensation

Harry didn’t really know what he expected, but he knew it wasn’t this. The manor was filled with screams resonating in the high ceilinged ballroom, echoing against the marbled walls. He felt is heart constricted in his chest as his blood started boiling in his veins. This was Draco. His Draco. In a heartbeat he ran. He ran through the corridors, his feet followings the cries, the howls, the shrieks; his mind out of his body, out to Draco. His Draco. His barely recognisable Draco, levitating mid-air, shouting and hitting the void with his legs, furiously trying to catch grips on anything. Harry tried to repress a chocked cry, tried to smoothen it in his hands but it was too late. Draco had heard him, had saw him.  
“Harry!” he yelled, extending his hands toward him. “Harry, help me please! I beg you, hold me close! Don’t let me, Harry! Harry!”  
His silver eyes were opened wide, locked on his as Harry slowly felt himself falling to the ground, his hands still covering his mouth as the cold hard floor met his shaking limbs.  
“Harry darling, you need to get out of here.” He heard Narcissa’s voice from afar. “You knew this time could come, and here it has. Harry darling.” He finally allowed his eyes to untie from Draco’s to find his mother’s. Narcissa was kneeling just beside him, a hand on his shoulder. She looked older, much older than she really was. The worries had craved her face, traced lines around her redden eyes. “You don’t have to do it, darling. You don’t have to see it.  
-Let me go! Harry! Harry look at me! Harry! You can’t let them take me! Harry!”  
Hardly breathing, Harry turned his head away from Narcissa’s smooth pleading to the desperate screams of her son.  
“Take him out of here!” Lucius ordered, raw and loud. Thunder in the already raging storm. “If he’s not helping, take him out! Or I won’t be able to restrain Draco any longer.  
-Harry I beg you! Tell them I’m okay! Don’t let them take me!”  
Tell them I’m okay. Tell them I’m okay. Harry rose to his feet, walking slowly to the flying body. Lucius’s magic was almost suffocating as Harry tried to take his hand to his lover’s cheek.  
“But you’re not okay, sweetheart.” He sadly stated, swallowing hard, his gaze deep in his almost fiancé eyes. It was killing him, tearing him apart, but he had to. The kitchen was a mess, was a mess way before Narcissa and Lucius got home for their night out. Draco couldn’t keep on living like that, or it soon wouldn’t be living anymore. If it currently was.  
“Harry” he croaked, realisation hitting him hard. “no, you can’t… you can’t…  
-I’m so sorry.” He whispered, standing as close as the magic field let him. Maybe, if he rose his hand, could he brush Draco’s fingers, could he wipe away the red droplets coagulating at the tips of his fingers. “But it’s for your own good.  
-Harry no. You know I can do it on my own, you know I can.  
-I’m so sorry honey, we both know it’s not true… I saw you starve yourself for a month  
-I’m eating, you know I am!  
-Binge eating, puking, cutting. I … I saw the suicide letter Draco. I read it.  
-You  
-Yeah. It was me. But… What else was I supposed to do? I can’t let your demons win.  
-I’ll try harder, I promise!  
-You’re already telling you this every morning Draco. Today I’m gonna be stronger, today I’m going not to eat. Today I’m gonna be stronger, today I’m not gonna eat. But then I can’t touch you as you eat for hours, pushing me away as you run to the bathroom, puking till your throat hurt, till you’re crying against the door. You can’t keep on living this way Draco. You need help. I’m not enough and you’re only drowning a little deeper each time… This isn’t a battle we can risk losing.  
-Then watch me burn!” He shouted, unleashing his magic through the room. Harry took a step back before hitting the wall, pushed by the blast. Lucius gripped harder on his wand and Narcissa started chanting a spell he’d never heard. And his heart was wrecking. And Draco’s face was twisted in pain and anger, tears running down as he kept fighting against the air.   
“Then watch me burn!” he yelled again, suffocating in his cries. “If you can’t hold me close just throw me to the flames!”


End file.
